


Not Impossible

by hironerdmada



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hironerdmada/pseuds/hironerdmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keramzin was quiet at night. There were no creaking floorboards, no squeaking door hinges, which was a blessing from the saints for the two brothers sneaking through the halls back to their room, arms full of blueprints for improbable machines and metal sheets of varying sizes. The taller of the two desperately tried to keep the metal from clanging against each other, succeeding but for a few small noises here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> A very short oneshot for my tumblr buddy, ambsace.

Keramzin was quiet at night. There were no creaking floorboards, no squeaking door hinges, which was a blessing from the saints for the two brothers sneaking through the halls back to their room, arms full of blueprints for improbable machines and metal sheets of varying sizes. The taller of the two desperately tried to keep the metal from clanging against each other, succeeding but for a few small noises here and there.

The problem wasn’t that they were planning on inventing things — that was encouraged, especially since the orphanage had been rebuilt under new ownership so many years before — but the fact that curfew was ten-thirty at night, and it was three in the morning. The boys had gotten caught outside of their room before, and didn’t want to repeat that.

Creation and invention were supported and encouraged at Keramzin, yes, but Hiro and Tadashi Hamada’s antics could have made anybody regret that fact. Tadashi, the eldest of the two, was the “responsible one,” but Hiro still managed to drag him into things that would get them both into trouble.

Pushing their door open a crack, the boys sidled into their bedroom as quiet as they could. Hiro excitedly threw the papers in his arms onto the large desk at the back of the room, picking one up and unrolling it. He considered it for a few moments before rerolling it and choosing another from the pile.

“We should choose the one that seems the most possible. You have to admit, a lot of these designs are pretty out there for two kids to do.” Hiro looked up at the sound of his brother’s voice. He frowned slightly, then quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

“None of them are impossible. Didn’t you ever pay attention to that one quote painted above the bookshelves in the library?”

Tadashi paused, then let out a small laugh. “‘When people say impossible, they usually mean improbable.’”

“That’s the one!” Hiro grinned and continued to rifle through all the ideas they had saved away the last few years. They didn’t have all the supplies they needed to complete any of them yet, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t start while they saved up to get more.

Tadashi hummed as he looked over his younger brother’s shoulder at the blueprint he was currently scanning. It was a cleaning robot, something Tadashi had thought up to help around with chores. There was an obvious difference between his and Hiro’s ideas — Hiro’s were usually dangerous and, as he said, “super cool.” Tadashi’s were always meant to help people and were apparently “lame.”

The Hamada brothers had always had a gift for invention. When the Grisha testers came, they had both been discovered as Grisha. They both showed promise to become Materialki — especially Hiro, while Tadashi could have also chosen to become a Corporalnik — but they decided to stay at Keramzin, instead collecting books and developing their abilities themselves.

Tadashi suddenly stood upright as a new idea came to him. What if he incorporated his Corporalki knowledge into something? A robot used for healing and healthcare?

“Hiro, Hiro, I have a new idea.” The older boy fumbled for a pen and a blank piece of paper before scribbling down some notes and sketching out a rough design. A large, round robot, non-threatening and even huggable.

“A robot nurse?” Hiro questioned.

“Yes! The technology we need exists, it’s just a matter of funds. I’m old enough to get a job, and we can both help more with chores. It’s not impossible!”

Hiro looked at his Tadashi’s excited face, turning the idea over in his head. After a few moments, he grinned.

His brother was a nerd, but he was a brilliant nerd.


End file.
